


Delivered

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Pieces, Master and Student bonding, Mild Gore, Other, Package, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta worries about his wayward student Genji who is late getting back from a mission. He gets mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delievered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228055) by Marshyoftheblobs. 



> This was inspired by Marshyoftheblobs art, and a very interesting discord chat dedicated to R76

 

 

 

 

Zenyatta attempts to meditate, keeping his mind clear of worry. Peace and tranquility were always easy to obtain for him. Just focus, clear out all distractions, and focus on the Iris. This ability to be completely free of concern disappeared the moment he took on a pupil. Genji came to him broken in mind and spirit. As he coaxed Genji through his insecurities, the young man blossomed into an energetic ball of never ending trouble.

‘Master look!’ is always followed by some sort of disaster. More than once Zenyatta had to apologize on behalf of his students antics. How often did Genji bring lost animals into the temple? Most of the others understand and tolerated the kittens and puppies. But the rabbits, monkeys, and occasional bear were a bit much. His pets would run about trampling art work, disturbing the zen gardens, and leaving messes all over. Every single time he would go to ask Genji to please stop bringing back wounded animals, Genji would just smile at him. That pure, innocent smile. ‘Master, look! I’m saving these animals like you saved me!’ Then he’d help Genji patch up the animal, and release into the temple grounds. If it wasn’t animals destroying the temple, it was Genji himself.

His student loved to climb, and did so at every chance he got. He’d make it to the top of whatever insanely tall object caught his gaze, and wave cheerfully at him. Zenyatta would coax him down, and chide him for leaving marks on the walls. It always scared Zenyatta when he spotted the young man waving from up high, his whole body swaying back and forth with the sheer force of his greeting. He was always so thankful when his student got to the ground safely.

In Genji’s calmer moments, he’d bring Zenyatta various treasures he’d find while exploring. ‘Look at this pretty pebble master, I thought you might like it.’ His order did not encourage owning worldly possessions. However, he could never say no Genji’s offerings. He had a small chest full of rocks, shells, or other miscellaneous objects that caught Genji’s eyes. As much trouble as Genji brought into his once peaceful life, he loved every moment of it.

So when Genji mentioned helping out Overwatch, Zenyatta was worried. ‘I just need to recon a Talon base. I’ll be back in a week.’ He had not responded well to Genji going on a mission. He told him not to, given his student an order to stay where it was safe. For the first time, harsh words were exchanged between Master and Student. Zenyatta wished he could take them back and apologize. That he didn’t want to see his student hurt, that all he wanted was for him to be safe and happy. Genji refused his orders, and left in a rush. Zenyatta did not even have the chance to say goodbye. So, he waited for Genji to return so he could apologize. As the days go on past the time Genji was due back, Zenyatta found his ability to find peace diminishing.

“Master Zenyatta, you have _packages_.” A voice interrupts his mediation. One of his fellow monks, a much younger omnic motions for him. Until Genji is back, he may as well give up on trying to find inner peace. He floats through the peaceful hallways, golden silence all around. Another sign Genji is not home. He’s never silent or still. Not even while asleep. Waiting for Zenyatta at the Temple entrance is six different packages of various sizes. All of them have the large stamp FRAGILE on the outsides. Zenyatta quickly signs for them, confused. He never ordered anything? His curiosity rising, he pries open the largest container. At the sight of the contents he crashes to ground, unable to think clearly. His Genji is resting perfectly still inside. Not even all of Genji, just his head and torso. There is no movement, none of his body is glowing with signs of life. Just perfectly still like a toy. Zenyatta has never seen Genji completely motionlessly. Even while asleep his student is moving, arms and legs twitching slightly from dreams. A howl of agony and loss claw themselves from Zenyatta’s metal vocal cords, a never ending wail of loss.


End file.
